Candy Stick Bet
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. After winning a bet against Ichigo, Tatsuki decides to help Orihime with her crush. PLEASE REVIEW.


Candy Stick Bet

"Time to take those pictures you promised," Tatsuki said. She looked back. "Keigo, have you finished setting up that camera?" Keigo completed adjusting the camera on its pod. He nodded. Tatsuki turned back around and held up a candy stick.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ichigo asked. He lowered one eyelid in confusion.

Tatsuki stuck the stick out toward her best friend, Orihime. "Here Orihime, put this in your mouth." Orihime opened wide and bit on the end of the blue stick.

Ichigo pointed over to the orange hair girl. "So I'm guessing you want me to put one of those in my mouth as well."

"That's right."

"So where is it?" Ichigo questioned. Tatsuki smirked deviously and pointed to the stick that was in Orihime's mouth. "What!?"

Orihime blushed at the thought. How could Tatsuki ask Ichigo to do such a thing? If they were that close, no it was too embarrassing.

"Don't forget you lost the bet so you have to do what I say?" Tatsuki said. She placed the back of her hand on her hip while she continued to point at Orihime. "Now bite the other end of the stick for the picture."

"Alright, alright." Ichigo turned toward Orihime and Orihime faced Ichigo. He carefully leaned down and bit the other end of the stick. His cheeks went red with humiliation. His gaze fell into Orihime's shimmering brown eyes that only made him blush more.

Tatsuki smiled grew wider. Her arms folded over her chest satisfied with the situation. She knew how much her best friend liked Ichigo and decided to help her out after winning her bet in an arm wrestling completion with Ichigo to help them get closer.

The tomboy gazed back at Keigo. "Go ahead and take the first picture." She looked back at the couple, thinking about other ways to get them close. She wasn't much of a romantic, but she overheard other girls gush about romantic situations they would want to be in and decided she would use some of them to help with the photo shoot.

Ichigo swallowed hard. He wasn't use to being this close to a girl in this type of situation. His hands slightly trembled in his pockets as he tried to keep his normal cool. Then he heard the flash. Next Tatsuki had them hold the candy stick while facing in different directions.

Even though they weren't supposed to look at each other Orihime and Ichigo's eyes couldn't help looking at the other. Orihime's hand trembled against the firmness of Ichigo's. Her heart felt like it would bust out of her chest.

Orihime lowered her head. It was more than an overwhelming feeling to be by him. If only it were for real and not a simple picture.

Tatasuki had them take several more poses from Ichigo handing the candy stick to Orihime, one where they hug, Orihime sitting in Ichigo's lap, to them laying down in the grass. Tatasuki raised her hand. "That should do it, you guys. We'll get the pictures printed. Ichigo, why don't you walk Orihime home for me?"

Ichigo got up out of the grass, brushing off his shirt. "Sure." He scratched the side of his head. Orihime looked up him. A halo of sunlight outlined the teenage boy's body.

-B-

Ichigo and Orihime walked down the sidewalk. The sun had already started to set and for most of the trip back to Orihime's apartment they moved in silence. "I'm sorry Tatasuki putted you in those embarrassing situations, Ichigo," Orihime finally said when they reached the stairs of her apartment.

"Nah, it's nothing," Ichigo responded. "Tatsuki just likes to embarrass me." They walked up the steps and made it to Orihime's door. Orihime pulled out her keys and unlocked it. She twisted the knob about the step in when she felt Ichigo's hand fall on her slender shoulder. "Um, Orihime."

Orihime turned back to face him. "Hmm, what is it?"

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the side, blushing. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Ichigo felt his heartbeat rise. He had been feeling this way since he took that first picture with Orihime. She was such a beautiful girl and they had been through so much together.

Ichigo shifted his eyes back toward Orihime. Her eyes trembled in awe. Ichigo back up nervously, waving his hands frantically. "But if you don't, I completely understand. I just thought…" He placed his hand behind his head completely embarrass.

Orihime stepped forward with her fists in front of her chest. "I love too," she blurted out.

Ichigo regained his composer. He gave a slight smile. "Great, I'll see you Saturday then." Orihime nodded.

Ichigo left the apartment and headed home. Despite the humiliation of the day he was very thankful to Tatsuki.

Orihime closed her door, pressing her back against it. She slid down the door to the ground. Her head lowered while she placed her hands over her chest. "Thank you…Tatsuki."

-The End-

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
